1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sail handling, and more particularly to a sail handling system which prevents a sail from falling freely and instead stacks the sail in a controlled manner by means of lines interwoven through the sail.
1. Description of the Prior Art
On the subject of sail handling, a raised sail when its halyard is let go normally falls freely down the mast which results in a great deal of the sail body lying over the deck, thus requiring much crew time and work to snug the sail over its the boom of the sailboat, sometimes at great risk to the crew and certainly necessitating extensive handling of the sail, thereby causing wear and tear of the sail itself. Sail makers have developed many ways to stack the main sail over the boom, around the boom, into the mast or along the mast. None of these ways involves a through the sail positive hauldown stacking line which flakes and stacks the sail, and holds the sail down without the conventional ties and works, nor do any of these ways function with the normal jib head sail equally as well as with the main sail.